Topped With Buttercream
Topped With Buttercream is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview The pets fill up on one too many treats when they're stuck in the sweet shoppe's pantry with Youngmee's Aunt Christie's pet rabbit, Buttercream. Summary One day Blythe has been working on a Zoe standee to show off a brand new fashion she has made for her. But as Zoe knocks it over and criticizes it, Youngmee bursts into the pet shop to announce she and Blythe will be neighbors. Blythe doesn't understand until Youngmee forces her to run outside with her and brings her nearby to a new shop titled "Sweet Delights" while explaining it's going to be run by her aunt Christie. So this means they will get to see each other even more than they do now! It's then Aunt Christie walks out from the shop while in the middle of a conversation. She stops to talk with the girls before she gives them a brand new sweet candy she's made and asks them to tell her what they think of it before she asks how Buttercream is doing. Blythe insists she's behaving well and that the other pets like her. Meanwhile, Buttercream is busy dancing and playing with the others. They give her an official welcome while explaining that they even got a secret hole to transfer them between the shops, so that they can visit each other whenever they want. Speaking of, Penny asks if they could go then and they want to right away, but Russell is concerned since it could be dangerous. They decide not to waste their time with it however and quickly rush on over. Meanwhile, work is going on inside the sweet shop. Aunt Christie is checking on everything and she is informed that she may be done by Friday. Since it's later in the day, the workers all decide to head home, and just in time since the pets have just arrived. They're all very impressed and Bunnycream shows them the kitchen, the place where everything gets started and she offers to let them try some of the ingredients. But unknown to all of the pets, the doors behind them shut and lock! Outside of the sweet shop, Youngmee and Blythe are sitting around with their smoothies, discussing how much fun they will have now. But eventually the discussion takes an awkward turn and they decide to go hang out in the pet shop. The pets are still dining on the items their coming across but begin to find themselves very full and ready for a nice nap, some even getting put into strange sugar induced fantasies and sorta jittery from having digested too much sugar. As Russell tries to get out he realizes the door is stuck... Blythe goes to check on everyone but finds them missing and she informs Youngmee, who believes the pets couldn't have been stolen. It's then some friends come by to invite them to go out to eat with them. But they agree to help Blythe until she hears Mrs. Twombly and goes out to distract her. She wanted to take the dogs out for a walk, but Blythe stops her by getting her to discuss the pet food and asks to see something of hers. However, she leaves to go and search for it, so Blythe and the others run back into the room trying to look for any clues of the pets. Upon seeing a hole, Blythe attempts to go through and call for the pets after she spots Buttercream's ribbon on the other side of the hole but struggles because of her head. She then asks to be let into the sweet shop, but Youngmee informs her she doesn't have a key on hand. Meanwhile the pets back at the sweet shop are beginning to get angry and impatient while locked in this room and they begin to argue about wanting to be the leader of this "new territory". As well as arguing over who gets what and so fourth. Youngmee travels around the town in hopes of finding her aunt for the sweet shop key. At the pet shop Blythe is still in a panic, not made any better due to what Jasper keeps saying. As the pets proceed to grow more and more violent, Vinnie suddenly snaps out of his sugar-high state and realizes what the cause of all of this hyper behavior, fighting, and anger was. It was the sugar. With this in mind he tries to tell the others in hopes of snapping them out of it too. At first, Buttercream is suspicious and accuses him of just trying to trick them, but all of the other pets begin to snap out of it one by one and inform her that they always get along with each other. While she remains wound up and refuses to believe it, Penny manages to convince her otherwise and they join the other pets once again. Youngmee has finally tracked down her aunt Christie and asks her for the key so that she and Blythe can get something they accidentally left behind. She manages to find the keys and Youngmee takes off. They find the locked door and with enough yanking they manage to get it open and finds all of the pets messy and covered with sugar... As Aunt Christie will be back at the shop that night, they hurry up to get the pets clean and then get the shop all cleaned up so that Aunt Christie won't know what had happened. At the Pet Shop, everyone is explaining what had happened to them as Blythe sits nearby. While the experience may have been bad, she points out they made a new friend out of this entire mess. Then she shows them the icing pops Youngmee's aunt sent over, but when the pets see them they all run for it. Blythe, not understanding what exactly happened simply shrugs it off and begins to eat one of the icing pops. Quotes *Penny: Miiiinka, your cherry is crooked....|Penny}} *Minka: How dare you! Wait, what? Songs featured *The Sweet Shop Song Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Earl *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark, Sue Patterson and Aunt Christie *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Thin Woman *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Old Man *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly and Jasper Jones *Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song *Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream and Jane Singers *Kylee Epp - Zoe Trent *Laura Hastings - Penny Ling Trivia *'Debut': Buttercream Sunday. *This episode was the fourteenth in production order while it was the fifteenth in air date. *Other then over eating, the pets suffer no serious illnesses like the animals would in real life from digesting candy. *Blythe seems to notice that the human and animal heads are very large, as she calls her own head 'freakishly large'. Gallery Zoe Standee.png Minka and Buttercream.png Vinnie as DJ.png Buttercream on the record.png Sunil, Buttercream, and Pepper.png Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png Sunil, Buttercream, and Pepper do the Robot.png Russell and Minka cheering.png Buttercream about to start song.png Girls through tubes.png Cupcake boat.png Big Gumball Machine.png Sweet Shop Pets.png Sweet Shop Finale.png Pets want sweets.png Pets drooling for sweets.png Pets starting to get hyper.png Russell falls on Pepper.png Pets twitching.png Vinnie hyper.png Vinnie speeding around Russell.png Smelly Pants.png Sugar!.png Sunil demanding treats.png Sunil ask Pepper for ideas.png Vinnie tired out.png Pepper and Buttercream fighting.png Russell and Sunil fighting.png Pet fighting over sweets.png Vinnie stops pets fighting.png Sunil and Russell snap out of it.png Pepper on the door.png Pets freak out at treats.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1